borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Close Enough
. Ricocheted bullets do reduced damage. |game = Borderlands 2 }} Close Enough is a tier 1 skill in Gaige's Best Friends Forever skill tree. It allows bullets that hit solid objects to ricochet towards a nearby enemy at reduced damage. Effect *Ricochet Bullet Damage: 50% (all levels) There are no class mods that boost this skill beyond 5 levels. Description Close Enough gives missed bullets a chance to ricochet off surfaces towards targets. This may most obviously prove useful to players new to the FPS genre, or when playing at high ping. However this skill also has many special interactions with Gaige's other skills, unique weapons and even specific enemy types. Gaige's Anarchy skill vastly multiplies her damage output at the cost of accuracy; Close Enough allows her to hit enemies at medium distances, even with high Anarchy stacks. With 5 ranks invested, a weapon fired at a solid surface near an enemy will ricochet for 25% of its original damage per second. Anarchy's damage increase will mean that this remains a very respectable and dangerous amount. However, if a player cannot hit enemies reliably without relying on ricochets due to Anarchy, he or she might consider reducing the number of Anarchy stacks via Discord, as hitting enemies directly will almost always do more damage. The auto-aim effect of Close Enough allows a resourceful player to strike enemies without exposing him or herself to enemy fire. It can also help when fighting for a second wind, since players aim less effectively while crippled. Close Enough cannot cause ricochets with E-tech pistols or shotguns, nor other non-bullet projectiles such as rocket launchers. Torgue weapons and other E-tech weapons work normally. Additionally, the ricochet chance is applied to each bullet rather than each shot. Therefore weapons which fire multiple bullets per shot such as shotguns can reliably produce ricocheted bullets every shot. Conversely, slow weapons such as sniper rifles may be difficult to rely on for triggering Close Enough. Ricocheting bullets are aimed towards enemies' center of mass. Close Enough is also particularly useful against certain enemy types. Foes with frontal armour, or carrying physical shields, can often be damaged more effectively by aiming for a surface under or behind them with this skill. The ricochets are also able to target cloaked enemies such as stalkers. Notes *Elemental chance, damage-over-time amounts and bonus explosive damage are unaffected by the 50% damage penalty on a ricochet. *Some guns, most notably some Fibber variants, already ricochet their shots off surfaces. Projectiles listed on the card will have their damage reduces as usual, but any extra pellets not listed on the weapon card will instead deal full damage, even while ricocheting towards an enemy. *Ricochets will still occur if there are no enemies nearby, but their trajectory will be unmodified and based only on their incident angle. *When used with the Conference Call, only the primary projectiles have a chance to ricochet. After ricochet, the Conference Call's projectiles continue to generate additional projectiles. fr:À un cheveu uk:Спробуй Промазати ru:Трудно промахнуться